A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an element and element group selection and elimination bonus scheme.
Many existing gaming machines, such as, traditional slot machines, include bonus schemes. Typically, a bonus round of the bonus scheme begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines that employ reels, the triggering event generally occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. In general, the bonus round provides the player with an opportunity to gain and accumulate a bonus value or award before the bonus round ends or terminates.
For example, a player may receive a relatively high bonus value for selecting a certain symbol and a relatively low bonus value for selecting another symbol. The bonus value awarded for the same symbol can also vary. For instance, if a player chooses a symbol on one occasion, the game may award a certain bonus value, and if the player chooses the same symbol on another occasion, the game may award a different bonus value. The bonus values which are awarded to a player are predetermined by a computer using known data or by randomly generating data based upon one or more mathematical formulas. For any single symbol or combination of symbols, these techniques often derive bonus values from a single set of possible bonus values. For example, existing gaming devices utilize pay tables which include various sets of values with each set corresponding to a predetermined combination of symbols. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus scheme generally of this type.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices having new bonus schemes.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by providing a gaming device and preferably a gaming device having an element and element group selection and elimination bonus scheme which provides an apparatus and method for randomly determining a plurality of awards for the player. The gaming device, and particularly the bonus scheme, performs a number of sequencing events to randomly select and eliminate elements and element groups or groups of elements. The game preferably awards a player bonus values until the game ends upon the selection of an eliminated element.
The gaming device provides at least one selection, elimination and preferably award sequence of events. Each of the successive selection sequences involve the selection of an element or elements from a group not previously eliminated and at least containing the previously selected element. If the successively or next selected element is not an eliminated element, then the game preferably awards another bonus value. The gaming device repeats the selection, elimination and preferably award sequencing until a previously eliminated element is selected.
The gaming device, and particularly the bonus scheme of the gaming device, can include a variety of different configurations to the enhance the player""s entertainment and enjoyment during the selection, elimination and award sequencing of the bonus scheme.
In one embodiment, the present invention preferably provides a grid which includes a plurality of rows and columns. Each row and column is a group of elements. Each of the squares, rectangles or other like shapes of the grid hereafter referred to as positions. Each position is an element and created by the rows and columns are associated with an award.
When the player selects a game initiator, the present invention begins by randomly picking a position and its associated award from one row of the grid, preferably the top row. The present invention can alternatively start with any row or column of the grid. The game preferably provides a sequence that randomly picks a position for creating player excitement and enjoyment. In a preferred embodiment the game scrolls back and forth across the top row before selecting any of the positions and its associated award. Thereafter, the game prohibits the player from obtaining an award from the top row of positions (i.e., the group of elements in the top row). The game ends if in a subsequent position selection the game randomly stops on or selects a top row position or element. The game therefore suitably marks each of the positions of the top row as spent or exhausted. In one embodiment, the game distinguishes between marked and unmarked positions by lighting each unmarked position with a different color than the marked positions, i.e., spent or exhausted positions.
The game then randomly selects a position and a corresponding award from the column that contains the position or element which was selected from the top row. In selecting a position from the column, the game preferably employs the same display or sequence used in the top row in conjunction with selecting the top row position. After randomly selecting a position from the column, the game preferably suitably marks the entire column as spent or exhausted. It should be appreciated that if the game randomly selects the position of the top row of the column, the game ends because that position is spent or exhausted. If the game selects any other position, the player wins its associated award and the game preferably accumulates the award with any previous awards.
Assuming the game does not select the position of the spent top row, each of the positions of the previously selected and marked row and column are marked or spent and the game proceeds to randomly select a position and corresponding award from a new or next selected row which contains the position that was selected from the previously selected column. The game preferably employs the same display or sequence as described above.
If the game selects the position from the spent or marked column, the game ends. If not, the games awards the value associated with the next selected position and preferably accumulates the award with any previous awards. The present invention proceeds in this manner by alternating between unmarked rows and columns to randomly select a position from its respective row or column until the game selects a position belonging to a spent, exhausted, eliminated or marked row or column. The player wins the accumulation of awards from each of the selected positions, preferably, but not limited to, including the selected position from a marked row or column. It should be appreciated that successive random selections of the present invention have a decreasing chance of generating an award for the player.
While the present invention preferably employs a square or rectangle grid, the present invention can employ any shaped grid that enables the selection sequence as detailed above or like selection sequence to randomly select an award. The present invention can employ any type of display including, but not limited to, a plate of glass covering an array of lights or any known video monitor. The present invention preferably displays all available awards to the player at all times during the game. The game can alternatively employ one of a plurality of reveal sequences, wherein the game does not display all values at all times. The present invention also contemplates varying amounts of player interaction including, but not limited to: no player interaction (game automatically begins and ends); the player selecting a start button once, wherein the game automatically runs its course; the player initiating each random generation of a selected position; and the player initiating each selection or generation sequence and also separately initiating a sequence which randomly selects a position, wherein it appears that the player has control over the position selected.
The present invention is not limited to the rows and columns of the grid configuration as discussed above. In another embodiment, the groups are defined by a circular boundary or border that each contain a number of elements.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device having an element and element group selection and elimination bonus scheme.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gaming device having a position, row and column selection and elimination bonus scheme.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.